Confusa
by Mr. Angel of Love
Summary: Historia de Bella Swan, que después de la muerte de su padre, es obligada por su madre a casarse con el multimillonario Carlisle Cullen, teniendo que dejar a su novio Jacob Black. Pero Bella al reencontrarse con Jacob años después inicia un romance prohibido y con la llegada del hijo mayor de Carlisle, Edward, las cosas empeoran, Bella y el se enamoran. ¿A quien elegirá Bella?


**Disclaymer:**

**Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephanie Mayer, pero la historia es mia.**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 1.<span>

Bella POV.

El cielo esta lleno de nubes grises. Veo como el ataúd en donde esta mi padre desaparece en la tierra, siento un fuerte dolor en el pecho, me acerco y tiro una rosa blanca, las lagrimas empiezan a bajar por mi mejilla. Siento que alguien pone su mano en mi hombro, me volteo y es mi novio, Jacob, lo abrazo y empiezo a llorar. Empieza a llover, mi madre se acerca y me indica que nos vayamos. Jacob y yo nos agarramos de las manos y nos subimos en el auto, en el camino noto que mi madre esta muy pensativa, Jacob no me deja de abrazar, es muy cariñoso. Al llegar a casa, el chofer nos abre la puerta y yo me voy junto a Jacob a mi habitación, agarro una foto de mi padre que esta en mi mesita de noche, me siento en la cama a llorar. Jacob se sienta junto a mi.

- Ya no estés triste mi amor, -dice Jacob.

Mi madre se para en la puerta y dice:

- Hija el abogado esta aquí, van a leer el testamento de tu padre.

- Tan pronto, -digo, mi madre asiente- Ok -digo, mientras me levanto.

- Hija, solo tu y yo debemos estar en el momento en que lean el testamento, -dice mi madre, viendo a Jacob con desprecio. Ella lo odia solo por el hecho de que el es pobre.

- Entiendo, -dice Jacob- nos vemos mi amor, te amo.

Jacob me da un beso y se va, pero antes:

- Lo siento mucho, señora, -Jacob se acerca y le da un abrazo a mi madre.

Luego se va y mi madre y yo bajamos al despacho de mi padre. Nos sentamos y el abogado dice:

- Renee Dwyer y Bella Swan, el señor Charlie Swan tenia muchas deudas, por lo que todo el dinero que tiene ahorrado y la casa serviran como paga a los acreedores.

- ¿Que?, -dice mi madre, levantándose furiosa.

- Lo siento, -dice el abogado- estan en la ruina.

Mi madre empieza a llorar, yo la abrazo y digo:

- ¿Como mi padre hizo tantas deudas?

- Deudas de juego, malas inversiones, -dice el abogado- bueno ya me tengo que ir, siento mucho la perdida.

El abogado se va y yo me quedo junto a mi madre en el despacho, ella esta destrozada.

- ¿Que vamos a hacer?, -dice mi madre.

- Te podrias olvidar, un poco del dinero, es lo de menos, -digo- tengo un poco de dinero ahorrado, conseguiremos un pequeño apartamento y tendremos que empezar a trabajar las dos.

- Yo no voy a trabajar.

- Lo tendras que hacer mama, si quieres seguir viviendo con estos lujos.

Me marcho del despacho a mi habitación a empacar mis cosas, que día mas estresante, no se como a mi padre le pudo dar un infarto si era tan sano. Lo extraño tanto.

Renee POV.

Salgo del despacho y subo a mi habitacion, tomo un folfer y bajo a la cocina, alli tomo unos fosforos y voy al patio trasero, allí enciendo el folder.

**Flashback.**

Entro al despacho de Charlie.

- La sirvienta me dijo, que me mandaste a llamar.

Charlie tira un folder en su escritorio.

- Tienes un amante, Renee. -dice Charlie enojado.

Tomo el folder y veo las fotos.

- Quiero que te vayas de mi casa, -dice Charlie.

-No lo voy a negar, si tengo un amante, -digo fríamente- sabes por que, por que no me das lo que necesito. porque no eres bueno en la cama. No es mi culpa.

Charlie abre la boca para decir algo, pero se agarra el brazo izquierdo y empieza a quejarse, luego se cae en el suelo.

- Ayúdame, -dice Charlie.

- Muérete, así de una vez por toda me quedo con tu dinero, -digo- maldito.

Y Charlie cierra los ojos, esta muerto, por fin esta muerto.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Ese es mi mayor secreto, nadie se puede dar cuenta de que por mi culpa Charlie se murió, mucho menos Bella. Aunque hubiera preferido que se quedara vivo, no me sirvió de nada su muerte, no como pensaba que me iba a servir. Pero ahora tengo un plan, que hará que Bella y yo salgamos de la ruina.


End file.
